8:15
by kapsawyer
Summary: After saving Henry, Emma is coming home, the Enchanted Forest, where she can finally have her happy ending.


**A/N: This haven't any beta, so sorry for any mistakes. I just really wanna write it. Hope you like!**

* * *

The wind was blowing and Emma could see the horizon ahead. Her and her parents were returning from the journey in Neverland where they found Henry. Henry was sleeping somewhere in the ship. Captain's Hook ship.

The sun was setting and according to David, they were almost home. Enchanted Forest. It wasn't Emma's home, her home was far away from there. But maybe David was right, maybe she could get her happy ending on this new land. A new home, her parents home. Henry was excited, he wanted to learn everything about that place and Emma already could see him walking around making thousand of questions. She smiled at the thought. After the sunset, she decided that it was time to finally talk to Hook. She had so much going on and now things were starting get into place. At least Henry was safe.

Emma walked the deck of the ship heading toward the captain's cabin. She knocked the door until she heard his voice telling to come inside. She opened the door to find him standing beside his desk, a map in front of him.

He looked at her when she came in.

"Want something love?" he asked.

"I wanna talk to you," she said taking a few steps towards him.

He didn't said anything, just stared at her. Emma looked around as in looking for something that could help her. Nothing could. Nothing beside herself.

"Thank you," she finally said. "Thank you for everything. Thank you for take us to Neverland, thank you for saving us and help us in Storybrooke. You had no reason to fight for us, and I kind of believe that you weren't fighting for us but it doesn't change the fact that you did what you did, you put aside your revenge and worked with us to help everybody."

"I was saving myself," he replied.

"I know, but you didn't need to take us to Neverland and you did. So I'm here to thank you, for all of this. You could've done so much and yet you chose to help us."

Hook didn't said anything. He walked until stand in front of her, and Emma caught herself holding her breath with his proximity.

"You said that I had no reason, how can you be so sure?" he asked lowering his voice.

"I don't," she told him looking at his blue eyes.

"Ask me and figure by yourself if I'm lying," he said holding her gaze.

Emma lost everything for a moment. All the world around her seemed to disappear, there's nothing but the blue of his eyes and the intensity inside them. And his eyes for a moment drove it to her lips and she couldn't think about anything else. She wanted to feel his lips. She wanted to feel him, all of him. The tought scared her and right when she was turn around from him, she heard Henry calling for her.

Hook looked again in her eyes and then to the door. Emma turned around and walked away, when she got to the door she looked back at him.

"We're not done," she said and left the room closing the door.

"We were never _done_ Emma," Hook said but she didn't heard.

* * *

Emma walked until found Henry standing on the bow of the ship. He were with his grandparents and all of them was looking at the horizon were the land could be seen. The castle stands the forest, and everything looked messy, destroyed, doomed. The remains of the curse.

Once the ship anchored off the coast, Emma can realize how much that place needed them. Prince Charming and Snow White, her parents. And now not only them but Regina, she could have a new chance. She could be the Queen, not evil, just The Queen. And Henry, he seemed so excited. And her. _Nothing but cruel to you, you can have your happy ending._

Emma was walking with all of them when she tought about her happiness and like a flash everything that she lived passed in her mind.

"Emma, come. We're home," said Mary Margaret holding her hand while David left a kiss on her forehead. Henry smiled at her.

"Come on Emma, we have a lot of work to do," he said.

Emma looked at them, her family and finally she felt home. Because it didn't matter were they were however they were together.

"Yes, let's go home."

* * *

Hook was on the deck of the Jolly Roger looking at the tower clock in the castle. The time was running. The sky was full of stars, was a beautiful night. He decide to rest a little when he heard something coming out of the woods. He took his telescope and looked, for his surprise, it was Emma. She was walking on the beach going towards the boat that was in the sand. She was coming to the ship. He was faster than her when he jumped on the water and swam meeting her on the half way.

"What the hell?!" she screamed when he tried to climb in the boat.

"Swan," he said smiling at her shock.

"What are you doing Hook?" she asked when he finally sat in front of her. He was wet and the moon was bright in his black clothes.

"May I ask the same thing? What are you doing here darling?"

"I didn't asked you, I didn't ask and I want to."

"Emma..."

"Did you had other reason?" she asked staring at his eyes. He didn't said anything and Emma knew, without any word that he had. And this made her smile.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Because I believe you."

"I didn't said anything."

"Open book Hook, _open book_," she said and brought her lips to his.

The kiss was soft and gentle and when she broke it kept her eyes closed for one more second as to record the feeling. And as to help her, Hook held her hand. She opened her eyes and met his.

"I didn't knew with sure. Not 'til now. Not until you need me and ask me for help. I think I realised that there was a part of me that was toward to you," he said.

Emma held his gaze and her hands cupped his cheeks, he smiled and in that moment Emma saw Killian Jones again. He was no longer trapped on the beanstalk. He was there with her. She kissed him again and the kiss was full of a passion that she couldn't hold back anymore. She needed him, and he needed her.

By far one of the towers of the castle clock struck _8:15_.


End file.
